


Ocean

by misbegotten



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about space is there aren't a lot of oceans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danakate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danakate/gifts).



> For the 100 Words prompt: night

The thing about space is there aren't a lot of oceans. Sure, the whole thing is a succession of marvels, but there is nothing that can match the warm embrace of the Hawai'i surf, the playful scent of hibiscus on the night air, the slip-slide of sand between her toes.

Lilo goes home, but not often enough. It hurts her to see the wrinkles at the edge of Nani's smile, the slight stoop in her stance. Earth's gravity is waging war with Nani's body. But then Lilo feels Nani's arms slip firmly around her, and her heart is an ocean.


End file.
